vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marth
Summary Marth (マルス Marusu, Mars in the anime) is a character from the Fire Emblem series of video games. He is the central protagonist and Lord-class character of the original game, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light for the Nintendo Famicom and its sequel Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, as well as their respective remakes. Although Marth's Fire Emblem titles were released only in Japan at the time, he has acquired more widespread international attention through his appearance in the Nintendo brawler, Super Smash Bros. Melee. The appearance of Marth and Roy sparked a greater level of Western interest in the Fire Emblem series, and it was in part because of this that Nintendo began releasing the games internationally beginning with Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, the seventh title in the series. Due to his various appearances in Fire Emblem and his presence in Super Smash Bros and other crossovers, Marth is often looked at as the face of the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-C | High 6-B Name: Prince Marth, the Legendary Hero King Marth Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Male Age: 14 (in the Shadow Dragon prologue), 16 (during Shadow Dragon), 19 (in Mystery of the Emblem). Classification: Swordsman, Prince, Lord, King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Extrasensory Perception, Can see, attack, and kill ghosts, Electricity Manipulation with Levin Sword, Regeneration (Low) with Lifesphere, Earth Manipulation with Geosphere, Statistics Amplification with Starsphere, Resistance to Mind Manipulation with Lightsphere (Lightsphere cancels out Darksphere) | All Previous plus Sealing (Shield of Seals can seal several Earth Dragons simultaneously), Mind Manipulation (Contains the Darksphere which can attack the mind to weaken attacks), And can dispel illusions (Was able to see through Gharnef's illusions) | All previous plus Healing (Can heal himself with Falchion), and effective against Dragons Attack Potency: Town level (Can damage enemies capable of withstanding Meteor) | Town level | Large Country level (Wields Falchion, which should also be comparable to its Valentian counterpart, defeated Medeus as an Earth Dragon and as a Dark Dragon) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Capable of dodging Bolting) | Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions | Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class (Can harm enemies capable of withstanding Meteor) | Town Class | Large Country Class Durability: Town level (Can tank Meteor) | Town level physically, Shield of Seals can block Large Country level attacks | Large Country level (Able to fight Medeus with the Shield of Seals) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range normally, tens of meters with Levin Sword Standard Equipment: Various swords, including Rapier, Levin Sword, Mercurious, ect, Vulneraries, Starsphere, Lightsphere, Lifesphere, and Geosphere | All previous plus Shield of Seals | All previous plus Falchion Intelligence: Gifted, despite his young age, Marth has shown to be an excellent military tactician and swordsman on the battlefield. Even when loosing all but a handful of knights, he has fought bravely and exceptionally against the entire armies of Dolhr, Grust, Gra, and Archaniea. Despite being lured into various traps, he's always pulled through in every battle he faced while managing to save the allies he risked his life for. His victories and accomplishments have earned him the title of Hero King which in turn served as in iconic status for generations. Weaknesses: Naive, Willing to fall for obvious traps to save an ally. Key: Base | With Shield of Seals | With Falchion Gallery Fe1marthfalchion.png|Classic Marth from the original Shadow Dragon. Marth Denoised.png|Marth in the original Mystery of the Emblem. MarthManga.jpg|Marth in the Fire Emblem Manga. Marth(AnimeEp2).jpg|Marth in the Fire Emblem Anime. File:MarthDS.png|Marth in the remake of Shadow Dragon. ssbm_marth_render_2_by_machriderz-d56n48m.png|Marth in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Marth_Clear_SSBB.png|Marth in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Marth_(Super_Smash_Bros._for_3DS_-_WiiU_Artwork).png|Marth in Super Smash Bros. For Wii U. 1528833002950.png|Marth in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Marthdlc_img.png|Marth in Fire Emblem Awakening. Marth_Heroes.png|Marth - Altean Prince in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Marth_Fates_Portrait.png|Marth in Fire Emblem Fates File:Phantom_Marth.png|Marth as an Illusory Hero in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia File:3ppJsP5.png|Marth - Altean Groom in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Warriors_Marth_OA.png|Marth in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:EsvVF3y.png|Marth - Hero-King in Fire Emblem Heroes Others Notable Victories: Lucina (Future Past) (Fire Emblem) Lucina's profile Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) Sonic's profile (7-C versions used, Marth had his Shield of Seals, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: ''' Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) Zoro's profile (7-C forms were used and speed was equalized) '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Teenagers Category:Royal Characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Sword Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Sealing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Princes Category:Heroes Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Shield Users Category:Kings Category:Video Game Characters